


This Little Boat of Ours

by boisoup



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I love the angry / self conscious spartan, Implied Tragedy, Sibling Bonding, Stentor is mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boisoup/pseuds/boisoup
Summary: Alexios and Kassandra take time to relax on a boat but, revenge spoils everything.





	This Little Boat of Ours

Kassandra got her love of boats early but Alexios did not. Whilst she would be running around the boat, following the orders barked at her by their father, Alexios would be sat over the edge of the boat, skipping the stones he collected from the beach before setting sail. Occasionally, he would contemplate diving into the water and heading back to shore, but he was certain that Barnabas would lecture and scold him from leaving the boat. 

Even now, sat on the edge of the same boat, all these years later, Alexios thought about letting the sea swallow him whole as Kassandra barked out orders all her own. However, the orders were more along the lines of, fetch me a beer, help me put the gazebo up! She continually threatened to tell  _ pater  _ if he didn’t help, even though he was no longer scared about being told on. Then she threatened to tell Herodotus and his attitude completely changed.

“Alexios, it’s a glorious day and you’re stood there pouting! Are you having trouble with that gazebo?” Kassandra asked, a hint of teasing in her voice as she watched her brother struggle with gazebo.

“No.” He muttered, having finally put one of four legs up, only to have it collapse back down. 

His sister simply laughed at her brothers misery, especially his face, his eyebrows tensed, his left eye twitching and mouth scrunched into the biggest scowl he could muster. Alexios looked over and she tried to hide her laughing.  _ Tried.  _

“Let’s forget about the gazebo, come sit with me!” Kassandra said through giggles, sitting over the starboard bow of the boat, tapping the spot next to her. 

“So you can push me overboard again? Not likely.” Alexios grumbled, arms folded across his chest, remembering when his older sister pushed off the edge of the same boat; Nikolaus laughed in the background, and told him that he should’ve been prepared. Kassandra started laughing once again before trying to reassure her brother that she would never do that,  _ again _ . 

“Please, it’s been too long since it was just the two of us.” she patted the space next to her once again, her voice saddened a little, “you know this would make  _ mater _ happy.”

“It’d make  _ pater _ happier if you invited Stentor too, he is family after al---, want me to make a phone call?” Alexios teased, trying to change the tone, fishing his phone out of his back pocket, typing in some imaginary numbers before his sister groaned. 

“You invite Stentor and he will drive us  _ both  _ insane with his constant posturing and orders!” Kassandra complained, lying on the deck of the boat, hands under her head. “ I don’t understand how the two of you get along.”

“You’re just too bullheaded--” Alexios started before Kassandra rolled over to her front, leant on her left elbow and punched him in the back of the knee, with an  _ I am not!  _ Before returning to her first position. 

Alexios finally gave in and sat next to his sister, “He’s not too bad if you’re willing to try--”

“I  _ have  _ tried!” Kassandra threw her hands in the air in exasperation, before hitting her head off the deck, then rubbing it.

“Not hard enough then.” 

Kassandra elbowed him in the side, “is that hard enough?”

“You’ll have to try a lot harder than that!” Alexios jabbed her with his elbow.

The two of them continued like this for the rest of the hour, almost no words spoken between the two of them, apart from the occasional, “can you get me a beer?” swiftly followed by a “get it yourself.” 

The sun still hung high in the sky, their little boat bobbing comfortably on the lake, the siblings chattered, drunk beer and did the things siblings do when they’re alone. Kassandra sung badly, prompting Alexios to dance wildly around the boat because he didn’t know the words; to any curious onlookers, it may look like they were summoning demons, or getting ready to sacrifice something to the old gods. 

Alexios danced his way back to the center of the boat, back to where Kassandra still sung, beer in her left hand, right hand on her stomach (to make her sing better, or so she said.)  She must’ve been having the time of her life, completely unaware of Alexios positioning her at the edge of the boat, facing towards the harbour, where Barnabas and Herodotus could no doubt hear them.

She was coming to the grand finale of… whatever it was she was singing, Alexios really had no clue, but he knew the outro of a song when he heard it. 

Standing an arms length behind her, he waited until she had finished before saying, “oh look Stentor finally arrived!”

Kassandra checked the shore for their annoying, adopted brother but when she found no sign of him, she snapped around cursing her actual brother. However, words died in her throat, as he said, “long live the king,” and pushed her in the lake.

She fell in with a sizable splash, rising to the surface quicker than she went in. “ **you!”** she said with such scorn and content as she climbed back onto the boat, “I should throw you off this boat right now and make you swim back to Barnabas and explain why you had to swim!”

However, Alexios was on his back, holding his stomach as he cried with laughter.  

* * *

 

“This sound, I have missed it,” Barnabas admitted, collapsing the spyglass and sitting next to Herodotus at their kitchen table. “I have not heard either of them laugh so hard in years---”

“They haven’t been here in years, my love.” Herodotus reminded.

“I know! But---”   
  
“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading & hopefully enjoying!   
> if you wanna request anything special, please hmu on my tumblr @boisoup !!


End file.
